Typically, gas bag modules are secured to the hub of a steering wheel. The gas bag module comprises a housing having at least one nut secured thereto, into which a bolt is screwed for arresting the gas bag module to the vehicle part. Hitherto, such gas bag modules have been bolted to the front side or rear side of a steering wheel. For this purpose, nuts are mounted non-rotatably to the housing of the gas bag module, into which the corresponding bolts are then screwed in during assembly, these nuts usually being mounted non-rotatably by means of a press-fit. If the gas bag module is required to be received movably, an intermediate plate is provided, which is resiliently mounted between the gas bag module and the steering wheel. This intermediate plate is secured to the steering wheel skeleton in a longitudinally moveable manner, and the gas bag module is fixedly bolted to the intermediate plate. This way of securing is relatively complicated and requires considerable assembly time.